


Phoenix Rising

by EstelPax



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelPax/pseuds/EstelPax
Summary: Watch as she journeys from, servant to nobility. Along with finding love along the way.





	Phoenix Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, enjoy.

Stel’s POV

 

   I toss and turn, as I slowly wake up and greet the dawn of a new age. It is stilll dark in the city and I see the light of the morning star or Earenduil, against the dark blue of pre dawn sky. I sigh quietly, and look around me. These women, that have served with me will face, the same fate as me. Together we greet the dawn of a new age and a new king. Today, he and the steward would choose their staff. It is nerve wracking considering, that we know next to nothing about our new king.  
“Stel, wake up,” my friend Elwyn says, from her pallet next to me.  
“I’m up, Wyn.”  
I rise and roll up my pallet quickly. Lord Denethor, was never very kind to us maid and servants, only giving us the bare essentials, the rest we had to buy or trade for. I dress quickly in a white dress, with a black over dress and a grey belt, which I tie around my waist. I slip on black shoes, and since today is considered a special occasion, braid my long black hair into a bun tied with a silver ribbon.  
“You look wonderful, Stel. Are you trying to impress someone,” Elwyn jokes.  
“Only, the king or the steward,” I sigh, too nervous to joke.  
“Hopefully, the king or the steward will take you on. They will both be missing out on someone special, if they don’t choose you.”  
“Thanks, Elwyn.”  
“It’s true, Stel. I’ve heard the King is forgiving and just. The stewards is the same. I’d rather work for the steward, though,” Aine says.  
“I heard he was raised by elves,” Edyth says.  
“Rivendell, Mirkwood, or Lothlorien,” I ask, recalling the three major settlements of elves.  
“Rivendell, I think. I heard he was seen being helped by two elves who hailed from Rivendell.”  
“The new steward, is nothing like his father,” Valyn says.  
“Really,” Elaine asks, as Ashlin comes in with our morning meal.  
“Yes. In one of his fits of rage, Lord Denethor had thrown his wine goblet at me. I dropped to the ground in a deep curtsy, then left the room as soon as he dismissed me. I crumpled to the ground in pain, once I was in the corridor. The steward, apologized to me. He asked if I was ok. I said, yes. I then curtsied and took my leave.”  
We all sigh in relief, and eat quickly.


End file.
